Tomorrow is Another Day
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to 'Tomorrow is Another Day' from The Rescuers. Tory and Colin aren't ready to really show their relationship in public. But as the song implies, things'll get better. There IS romance in this story! Kissing, too!


**Tomorrow is Another Day**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own OffBeat, or 'Tomorrow is Another Day' from the Disney movie The Rescuers.

Author's Note: Credit to the beginning of this story goes to **Wonder1440**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tory Blake and Colin Stephens were a couple. They were boyfriend and boyfriend. They were going out. It was as simple as that.

Unfortunately, they were in high school, and if that didn't make it difficult enough, they were together during a time when not everyone in the world accepts a relationship between two people of the same gender. So even though it was simple to _state_, it was not all that simple to be together in public, and because of this, Tory and Colin kept their relationship a secret from the public as best they could.

This was not always easy. Even though both boys were secretive and antisocial, if either of them was the slightly more outgoing one, it was Tory. And Tory was so happy to be in a relationship with Colin that he often couldn't keep himself from grinning whenever the raven-haired boy's image crept into his mind. Whenever the two boys passed each other in the hall, Tory smiled at Colin. Colin would nod back, out of politeness, but he knew that displaying their relationship would probably result in more bad than good, so he made no further implications that he and Tory liked each other that way.

As with most teenagers, Tory was very exited to be going out with the person he liked, and wanted to tell someone. He found his only confidant besides Paul was Mandy. They talked during gym-- the only class they had together where they could 'goof off,' or at the very least, not participate without it being too obvious.

"You certainly seem to be in a better mood than normal," Mandy commented one day during said class.

"Yeah, well, I'm happy," said Tory, smiling.

"How come?" asked Mandy, leaning back against the wall to chat with Tory. Tory just shifted his eyes around the floor, looking everywhere but at Mandy. "Did you and Colin hang out over the weekend or something?" At that, Tory's eyes found their way back up to Mandy's face, and he smiled wider. "Ah, I see," said Mandy. "So what'd you do?"

"Uh, well," Tory began, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "It's kind-of complicated…" he went on, blushing. Mandy, either due to her woman's intuition or to the fact that she was just slightly more perceptive of things, caught on.

"Oh my gosh! _Do you like him?_" she whispered. Tory nodded. "I knew it!" she squealed.

"What?" came a voice deeper than hers. It was her friend, Amy, who was walking over with Mira.

"Nothing. Forget it," said Mandy. She turned back and winked at Tory, then proceeded to chat with her girlfriends.

"Come on, what do you know?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, you must have some good reason for talking to that nerd," said Mira. Mandy decided to tell. Not to be mean, but in hopes that maybe her friends would lighten up about Tory's behavior. They already looked down on him because he wasn't interested in being part of the 'in crowd' with them, and like Mandy, Amy and Mira were catching onto the possibility that Tory and Colin were interested in one another.

"I was just talking to Tory because he and Colin are like, together now, OK?" said Mandy.

"Uh!" breathed Mira. "Wait, _together_-together?"

"Like, they like each other?" Amy added. Mandy nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I knew they were weird, but I didn't think…" Mira started.

"Alright, alright, lay off," said Mandy. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"We know," said Mira. "It's just kind-of big news, you know?"

"OK, but don't make a big deal out of it, please!" said Mandy. "They're obviously not keen on showing off their relationship, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Amy. Mira nodded. And that was all that was said on the matter the rest of the gym period.

After school that day, however, Tory and Colin were planning on walking home together, as that was the only together-time they really got during the week, and Amy and Mira caught up with them as they passed the bus stop.

"Shouldn't you guys be holding hands?" Mira called, not even looking at the couple. Tory and Colin turned to look at her, only to find Amy and her snickering to themselves. Mandy was completely indifferent.

"Forget her, man," Tory said to Colin. The two boys continued to walk.

"I think they're probably St. Peters' first gay couple!" giggled Amy. This time, Tory stopped. Colin ignored the girls, but Tory was pretty ticked off. He turned and glared at Mandy, who said nothing. Tory rolled his eyes at how two-faced she could be at times. Sometimes she acted like a real friend to him, and other times she just followed the crowd like a sheep.

"Too bad for you, Mandy," said Mira.

"Yeah, we know you thought Tory was cute," teased Amy. The two girls laughed and jeered the two boys until they were well out of earshot.

"Bitches," mumbled Tory when they were more than a block away. Ever since their last trip to the gym, Colin allowed Tory to walk him home instead of having his guardian, Dr. Garrets, pick him up from school.

"Forget them, Tory," said Colin.

"I know, I know. It's just that…" Tory grumbled.

"What?"

"I just don't want to have to…" he trailed off. "I just don't want to have to hide…us." Colin smiled and took Tory's hand in his.

"Maybe someday we won't have to," he said silkily. Hand in hand, the couple walked to the subway.

_Come along_

_Will there be sunshine shining _

_Will we find a silver lining?_

_Come along_

_Sing a song._

_When today becomes tomorrow_

_Will we find joy or sorrow_

_Sing a song_

Once they were on the train, they released each other's hand from the other's since there were so many people around. Luckily, they found two seats right next to each other, so they could still sit side by side.

_Is it wrong?_

_To put all our hopes together _

_And wish for something better?_

_Is it wrong_

_To be loved?_

_To face the future with another_

_Who means more than any other_

_Is to be loved_

After getting off the subway, Tory and Colin walked together slowly, still not holding hands, back to their neighborhood. Tory sighed. He knew that all too soon they would separate and go into their respective houses, not to see each other until school tomorrow.

Noticing his companion's obvious sorrow, Colin took his arm and leaned against it. Tory was surprised, but just the same he leaned his head down on top of Colin's. They actually continued like this even as a person walked by. The person gave no strange looks at them and made no comments whatsoever. That gave Tory a bit of hope.

"Maybe we don't have to hide so much," he said softly to Colin.

_We'll paint the gray clouds_

_With pretty rainbow hues_

_And we'll brush the gloom away_

_And save it for a rainy day_

_Rainy day_

_Oh, today_

_If trouble casts a shadow_

_And shadows make the sun afraid to stay_

_But it's OK_

"Well, I guess we should…um…" Tory stuttered when they came to their street. "I mean, I'll see you tomorrow--" he was cut off by Colin, who grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips pressed together for quite a few seconds, and when they slowly pulled away, Colin was smiling softly.

"Let's not…let's not go just yet," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go get some coffee somewhere," Colin said. Tory smiled and laughed silently; the kind of laughing that is actually just loud exhaling.

"Sounds good," he agreed. Colin pulled him into another kiss, this one lasting longer than their previous one.

'_Cause there'll be sunshine shining_

_And we'll find a silver lining_

_Another day_

"Let's go," said Colin. Holding hands confidently, the couple walked happily down to the café they'd had a similar 'date' together in previously-- before they became a couple.

_Tomorrow is another day_

_How I hope you'll always stay._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
